


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Kori_Hime



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Given - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Ele não sentia nada naquele momento, apenas um vazio se espalhando pelo seu peito. E a incerteza de que poderia voltar a ser feliz novamente.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 2





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira fanfic de Given que eu escrevi em 2019. Obrigada por ler.

Ele correu, tão rápido quanto suas pernas conseguiam correr.

Por entre as pessoas, esbarrando nelas sem tempo de pedir desculpas.

Ele corria, sentindo o coração apertado, a ponto de perder o controle. A respiração falhava e sua garganta estava fechada como se estivesse gritado por um longo período.

As lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, já não sentia mais o ardor de tanto que chorou. O coração palpitou mais e mais até que ele alcançou o alambrado da calçada e vislumbrou o mar a sua frente.

A praia estava tranquila e as ondas quebravam na areia. Nada parecia ter mudado desde a última vez que esteve ali alguns meses atrás.

Não.

Não era verdade.

Estava tudo diferente agora.

Mafuyu desceu as escadas e caminhou pela areia sem tirar os sapatos. As lembranças daquela outra vez o atingiu como um raio, revirando suas memórias. O sorriso dele era ainda fresco, assim como o agitar de seus cabelos. Seu suéter tinha aquele cheiro gostoso de amaciante, enquanto o perfume que usava após o banho era um almíscar. Lembrava-se também de que havia caminhado com ele toda a extensão da praia, até que estivesse satisfeito, concluindo que aquele dia seria recordado para sempre.

“Você se foi...”

Falou em voz alta pela primeira vez. Havia recebido a notícia quando estava na escola, sua mãe foi buscá-lo e o levou para o hospital, mas já era tarde demais. Yuki havia partido, não houve nada que os médicos pudessem fazer já que a ambulância chegou tarde demais.

“Você me deixou...”

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, sua mãe precisou acalmá-lo, mas nada poderia fazê-lo se sentir calmo, não quando a pessoa que mais amava havia morrido.

“Você tirou sua vida...”

Não parecia justo o que Yuki havia feito. Contudo, Mafuyu se sentia culpado por ter brigado com Yuki uma semana antes, e terem terminado o namoro. As coisas não estavam indo bem, era verdade, mas aquele fim drástico ao qual Yuki tomou não condizia com o sorriso dele, não condizia com a postura dele, não condizia com o comportamento que todos esperavam dele. O que Mafuyu havia perdido? Ele achava que o conhecia bem o suficiente, mas não era a verdade.

“O que eu vou fazer...”

Ele encarou o mar por alguns minutos, já não se importando com o vento bagunçando os seus cabelos ou secando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Sentia-se tão sozinho e completamente perdido. Yuki fora, durante muito tempo sua base, a pessoa com quem ele podia contar sempre. E agora, estava ali, sozinho.

Ele deu um passo para frente, e mais outro, foi andando na direção ao mar. Por um momento parecia que o mundo ao seu redor foi se afastando, tornando-se menos importante. Ele já estava com metade do corpo dentro do mar, quando sentiu um vento quente assoprar em sua direção. Ao contrário da brisa salgada, sentiu um doce cheiro de almíscar no ar.

Mafuyu esfregou as mãos no rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, ele não tinha coragem.

“Perdão, Yuki...”

O frio da água tomou conta do seu corpo e ele saiu da água. Sentou-se na areia e ficou lá por algumas horas até anoitecer, quando um guarda o interceptou. Ele ainda estava molhado e tremia de frio. O guarda dirigiu a viatura até sua casa, deixando-o nas mãos da mãe preocupada.

Mafuyu não disse nada, apenas ouviu calado as palavras de consolo da mãe. Tomou um banho quente e depois foi para a cama. Mais tarde, ela preparou uma sopa, mas não sentia fome. Não sentia nada naquele momento, apenas um vazio espalhando pelo seu peito. E a incerteza de que poderia ser feliz novamente.

Ele estava perdido, em uma tristeza profunda, sem esperanças de que um dia voltaria a sorrir.


End file.
